


Shared Interests

by rhysgore



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Big Sister Skye, Blanket Fic, Classic Doctor Who References, Cuddling & Snuggling, Doctor Who References, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysgore/pseuds/rhysgore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into how the crew spends their days off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shared Interests

**Author's Note:**

> This was from a prompt someone gave me the other day, which was basically "Fitz/Simmons + Doctor Who marathon" and it spiraled into a thousand words of tooth-rotting fluff and references to 30-year-old episodes of television. Oh well.

The Bus came with a whole plethora of cool features. There was a kitchen, a lab, bedrooms for everyone who regularly boarded the plane plus extra, bathrooms (and nice bathrooms too, with showers that had showerheads that could be adjusted to different pressures), and enough storage area to carry everything the inhabitants of the plane needed on a regular basis. There was also a rec room. It didn’t see much use, mainly because no one on the Bus had much downtime, but occasionally, when the world wasn’t under threat of destruction or takeover, it was put to good use.

During one of these times where the world was not actively in danger, Skye found herself wandering around alone. Most of her free time she was content to spend in her van, but on occasion she felt the need to seek the company of the other agents. Especially when she was very bored.

So far, none of the other agents had been particularly entertaining. She had sat with May for a while in the cockpit, but trying to hold a conversation with May while the other woman was flying the plane had felt very much like talking to a brick wall. Honestly, talking to a brick wall might have been more fruitful. At least there you knew you weren’t going to get anywhere.

Skye had eventually given that up, and went to seek out Coulson, who had been in the middle of what sounded like a very important phone call, and had shooed her away. She hadn’t even tried finding Ward- he was probably busy with Ward-y stuff, anyway, and Ward-y stuff would inevitably end in some level of physical discomfort if she tried to get involved with it.

So that left FitzSimmons. They were undoubtedly the most fun of her travelling companions, but so far, Skye had been unable to find either of them (though she had little doubt that if she found one, she’d find the other).

Eventually she decided to try the rec room. After walking down a few narrow, dimly lit hallways (and wondering why a room solely meant for entertainment was so damn out of the way), she reached it. She’d only been to the room a few times, due to her busy schedule of saving the world, but she still mostly remembered the setup. There was a shuffleboard table, and a pinball machine, and a dartboard, along with a couch and a few armchairs facing the large flatscreen TV on the far wall. the TV in question was currently switched on, and loudly playing a show that Skye didn’t recognize. So they were there.

“Hey guys, what’s-” Skye’s sentence started cheerfully, and abruptly broke off when she got close enough to the rec room to take in the entire scene.

Fitz and Simmons were lying on the couch together watching TV. Curled up next to one another. Sharing a blanket. Cuddling.

It was adorable.

Skye was smiling from ear to ear, she couldn’t help it (though thankfully, she managed to keep the “aaaaaw!” noise she desperately wanted to make to herself). Unfortunately, it seemed that she hadn’t gone unnoticed. The show was abruptly paused, and the blanket-covered lump on the couch quickly separated into two smaller lumps as both Fitz and Simmons hurried to sit up and make it look as if they were not just spooning together.

Skye raised an amused eyebrow, grin staying fixed on her face. “Don’t stop whatever you were doing on my account, guys. I’m not even here.” The two blushed furiously, and started talking all at once.

“We weren’t-” “You’ve got it wrong-” “- I swear-” “- Maximum comfort- “ “- Definitely not-” This continued for quite a while, until both of them near-simultaneously had to stop for breath.

“So you two were definitely not snuggling together sharing a blanket, is that right?” Skye asked, still grinning widely.

“There was only one blanket,” Simmons said, flushing a deeper shade of pink than she’d been previously. “It was the logical thing to do…” Skye looked from her to Fitz and back, debating whether or not to tease them further. They both already seemed fairly mortified.

“And you were soo not kissing under there either, right?” What the hell, they were fun to tease. It made Skye feel like an older sister, if a somewhat annoying, incredibly embarrassing one. And it was so totally worth it to see their jaws drop when she suggested that they were up to anything of… that sort.

“We were not!” Simmons exclaimed.

“I don’t know what you’re suggesting, Skye, but there’s no way we’d snog while Doctor Who was on,” Fitz added. Simmons nodded furtively in agreement.

“We might miss something important,” she said. “I wouldn’t be dating Fitz if I knew he was going to interrupt the President of Gallifrey getting assassinated, or Adric exploding, or the Doctor getting put on trial for something like snogging.”

“We might kiss through the ending of ‘Doomsday’, though.” Skye stared at Fitz. This conversation had taken a rather unexpected turn. “Or-”

“-’Timelash’, yeah.” Simmons nodded again. “But never ‘The Five Doctors’!”

That was not what Skye had been expecting by a long shot. But hell, they were together, and somehow no one had noticed. Ward owed her twenty bucks. She’d collect it later, though. Now…

“Well, if I have your word that you’re not suddenly going to start making out, I’m gonna watch with you,” Skye said, settling onto one of the armchairs. “So what’s this show about, anyway? I mean, I’ve heard of it, but I never really had time to watch it..”  Both Fitz and Simmons looked very relieved to have her attention focused elsewhere, and immediately, they slipped into one of their characteristic long winded, complicated, and adorable explanations, telling her about a millennia old alien who traveled around in a police box, apparently, and occasionally picked up people from different planets and time periods to accompany him on his long, drifting adventure through space. The explanation continued throughout the rest of “The Five Doctors” and on into “Warriors of the Deep”.

 **  
**Some time during “The Awakening”, Skye looked over at Fitz and Simmons, and noticed that they were cuddling again. She didn’t say anything this time, though. She just smiled.


End file.
